The Journey
by CreedOfLove
Summary: Nearly three years after Hiccup left Berk, Astrid embarked on a long, rocky journey to find him again. Throughout her travels she encountered dangers and obstacles as well as finding herself with the unexpected company of a former pirate.
1. Chapter 1

_She ran for Berk but was swept off her feet and suddenly found herself dangling in the open air. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on top of a deadly dragon, surrounded by the ocean and sky, and it was.. absolutely exhilarating._

 _Later on, after they made their way back from the nest, s_ _he slowly realized the truth behind the dragons and the boy who trained them. The same boy who once used to be her friend until they grew apart._

 _He was planning to leave Berk now and she knew she couldn't do anything to stop him._

 _"Will I ever... see you again?"_

 _He shook his head, glaring into the ground._ _"I don't know."_

 _"So this it? You are going to leave now.. just like that?" she whispered, shoulders slumped in defeat._

 _He looked over at his dragon companion with fondness and then shot her a more determined look. "I'm not willing to risk Toothless' life," he explained. "My father.. he will never be understanding of this - of Toothless. This is for the best, Astrid."_

 _Astrid nodded although still clearly conflicted._

 _Hiccup scratched his head, and after a moment of hesitation, stepped closer to her until they were face to face._

 _"I know our friendship is very short-lived. I mean, we just became friends again but... I value it nevertheless."_

 _He offered her his hand, smiling unsurely._

 _Astrid managed a timid smile of her own before taking his hand and shaking it. Sealing their newfound alliance._

 _She ended up folding her arms around herself as she watched Hiccup and Toothless take to the sky._

-c-

It had been nearly three years since Hiccup left and the situation on Berk was still not the most ideal. Astrid initially sat on knowledge she couldn't reveal to anyone. Even if she tried, she knew they wouldn't believe her. The only thing she could do was try to lessen the relentless killing of dragons. After the showdown in the Kill Ring had been called off due to Hiccup's sudden disappearance, Astrid snuck inside the arena and freed the dragons that had been held captive. This did, however, not stop the older Vikings from taking in new dragons to be slaughtered.

It was like an endless cycle and Astrid wanted out of it.

The only person who sympathized with her change of heart regarding the war was Fishlegs. He didn't hold any interest in harming anyone, dragons or humans alike. He also always supported Astrid whenever she suggested an alternative solution to the killing. Astrid really appreciated his friendship, and in the end decided to tell him the truth about Hiccup and Toothless. Fishlegs was astonished at first but to Astrid's utter surprise, accepted it almost immediately.

"You have to bring him back," he told her one evening as they walked down the stairs of the Great Hall.

"Astrid, you and I both know Hiccup is the only one who can stop this!"

Astrid often contemplated the idea herself but always ended up shoving it aside. "He doesn't want to come back, Fishlegs."

"You still have to do something though."

She nodded with a heavy sigh.

"I know."

-c-

Author's note: I'm going to try writing a Hiccup Runaway AU except this is going to focus on Astrid's character. In almost every Runaway AU I have read thus far, Astrid is written so mellow and indifferent, often fading into the background. And/or she is vilified. I find both of these scenarios to be out-of-character and very unfair. Astrid is not someone who would sit still and do nothing. Even if Astrid wasn't told the reality of the dragons, she would still take action and try to dig out the truth from her suspicions. She would try to do the right thing in the end, even if it would take her some time to realize what the right thing actually is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! I didn't expect such a _dramatic_ response! While there are a lot on tumblr, there is literally no Erestrid fanfic on here. I'm beginning to understand why.**

 **Yesss - Thank you! You might be the only one who has left a positive review. I'm updating because of you.**

 **Guest #1 - Wishing cancer on someone is not nice. Cancer is not a joke. If you don't like my story, then don't read it. No one is holding you at gunpoint. And why would Eret not be in HTTYD 3? He is in the Serpent's Heir which takes place after HTTYD 2. I doubt HTTYD 3 will focus on Eret much though.**

 **Saraxlevi - Why is this a trash pairing? Do you call every non-Hiccstrid pairing a trash pairing or is it just the non-Hiccup/Astrid pairings? I don't see any hate for all the dozen Hiccup pairings on this site. I don't see anyone hating on the Hiccup/OC pairing in this story. So why is it okay to pair Hiccup up with someone else but not Astrid? Why the double standards and hypocrisy?**

 **HoodOtaku - Suit yourself.**

 **Guest #2 - The Hiccstrid will be one-sided. Astrid has some feelings for Hiccup but Hiccup has moved on. But just because Hiccup doesn't want her, it doesn't mean there aren't other people who do. Astrid is a beautiful, fierce Viking warrior. Of course she has plenty other potential suitors.**

 **Karate Koala - Finally someone who was brave enough to comment off-anon. Why is Erestrid such a bad couple to you guys? I don't get it. Please explain to me what makes Erestrid so bad.**

* * *

The blue Nadder she had been trying to communicate with for the past few weeks eyed her with suspicion. Astrid knew this dragon had no reason to trust her. None of them did. They were all covered in countless scars caused by her tribesmen. Some of these wounds were probably skin deep and permanent.

It had been Fishlegs idea to try cooperating with some of the dragons. "If Hiccup can do it then so can we!" he had said, which had led Astrid to her current situation. Deadly Nadders especially, were good trackers, or so Fishlegs had read in the Book of Dragons.

She reached out a hand and the Nadder hissed. Astrid sighed, shooting the dragon a pleading look. "I'm not here to hurt you," she tried in a soothing voice. "I know what my tribe- " she paused, considering her words carefully. "What _those ruthless people_ have done to you. And I want it to stop."

The Nadder cocked its head, looking at her curiously.

"But I can't do it alone," she hung her head low, practically begging the dragon to give her a chance. "I need your help."

To her utter shock the Nadder approached her and for the first time in weeks Astrid could get a closer look. She gasped when she recognized that it was the same dragon from during their dragon training. The one she had attacked with her shield. But as this dragon looked at her now, Astrid couldn't see any animosity in its gaze.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered nevertheless. "I will never hurt you or any dragon again," she promised. "Just please help us find him."

The Nadder cooed at last and Astrid carefully placed a hand against its face and smiled.

-c-

Viggo Grimborn eyed his map with a frown when the doors his quarters suddenly burst open. Ryker stepped inside looking out of breath.

"Something the matter, brother?"

Ryker nodded, still catching his breath. "All the dragons - every single one of them - are gone! Someone set them free in the middle of the night."

Viggo stood up from his seat abruptly. "What?"

"The only thing that was left behind was this!" Ryker shouted, handing the evidence over to his younger brother.

Viggo's fists clenched for a moment but then he relaxed as he sank back down on his stool again.

"A Night Fury, huh?" he muttered, inspecting the dragon scale at close hold. "Interesting."

-c-

"Be careful," Fishlegs said in weary tone as he watched Astrid load her bags on the saddle he had personally made for her dragon.

Astrid and the Nadder had been secretly training together for nearly a month since they made contact. Now that winter was approaching, it was time for them to leave.

"You could come with me," Astrid suggested. Fishlegs chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Probably not such a good idea."

Astrid mounted herself on top of her newly befriended dragon, getting herself comfortable in her seat.

"All of Berk is relying on you guys. I hope you find him."

Astrid nodded, looking hopeful and determined for the first time in months. "Come on Stormfly!"

Fishlegs watched with nervous excitement as the pair took to the sky. He just hoped Astrid leaving would not all be in vain. For Berk would then have not just lost its heir but also its best and brightest warrior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: A special thanks to ForeverSkies29. If it weren't for you I might have abandoned this. Thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement.**

* * *

"Another hit and run attack," Ryker growled, banging a fist against the wall in frustration.

"It appears so, sir."

Ryker turned to his little brother with a scowl. "What do we do? This guy is not giving up anytime soon."

"We will do nothing for now," Viggo sighed, placing a calming hand on Ryker's shoulder. "He will be back again and we will simply wait for it."

-c-

Astrid squinted at Fishlegs' hand drawn map of the Archipelago. Some parts were unfortunately smudged, making it more difficult to read. For the time being she was headed southwest towards an unknown island.

It had been nearly a week since she departed from Berk and she needed to renew her supplies. Hopefully her next destination would have more to offer. All her stops thus far had been on abandoned lands with little greenery and vegetation. She encountered a few dragons but there had been no signs of any human life.

It was a windy day with dark grey clouds. At one point Astrid found herself enveloped in the thick clouds.

She looked down on the Deadly Nadder who appeared to be moving with intention, completely unfazed.

Astrid sighed but then suddenly felt herself shield her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun hitting her square in the eye.

A few distances ahead a port appeared, the noise of the music from the taverns loud enough to reach her ears. This place was probably filled with drunken sailors and pirates. It wouldn't be advicable to bring a dragon here but she was short on supplies and almost all empty for food, leaving her with no choice. She had to make this stop wether she liked it or not.

Getting a clearer view of the island, she noticed a forest on the other side and directed Stormfly towards a cave opening. She would make camp here for the night and visit town first thing tomorrow morning.

-c-

"I will not be gone for long, Stormfly," she assured the dragon, stroking her jaw. "You just wait here."

The Nadder simply cooed in response.

Astrid pulled out a long cloak from the large satchel she had brought along and draped it around herself for disguise as well as to keep her knives and other weapons out of sight but close by.

"Lets do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading. I was planning to make this chapter longer but because of my surgery, this was all I managed to write.**

 **ReadingIsLifeForever: Thank you!**

 **ForeverSkies29: I will try to update sooner the next time. Thanks for all your support!**

 **Guest: I'm afraid I'm a little confused by what you mean.**

 **actionliker: I like and enjoy Hiccstrid too but I want there to be more love for Astrid as an individual. There are barely any fanfics that focus on her. Thanks for your support!**

 **CdnChrgr: Thanks for giving it a try.**

* * *

The smell of alcohol reeked in the air. Astrid scrunched her nose, keeping the cloak tightly wound around her as she strode deeper into town. Unconscious bodies laid spread all across, she tried her best to be careful to not step on anyone. It didn't go unbeknownst to her that some of the men were heavily injured.

She decided to speed up her pace towards the farmers' market.

-c-

A guard frantically pounded on the doors of Viggo's chambers.

"Sir! He is here!" the voice rang. "We managed to capture the dragon!"

Viggo hurriedly leaped up from his bed and dressed himself. "Tell my brother I will be out shortly."

The sight he was met with was unexpected.

The masked man was nowhere to be seen but that didn't matter. They had his dragon and thereby the upper-hand for the first time.

The dragon in question growled. Baring its teeth as its furious green eyes locked themselves on Viggo as he stepped out from the shadows.

"This is quite the catch, brother," he remarked. "Just imagine how much we could get for one Night Fury."

Ryker chuckled in agreement. The bravado was however short-lived as the main deck was suddenly filled with Hideous Zippleback gas.

"Toothless, now!"

Viggo barely managed to make out the man's youthful face before everything around him suddenly exploded and a thick layer of smoke filled up the entire ship.

-c-

Eret sipped on his ale while he waited for his fellow sailors to finish up their business. It was nearly evening and they were planning to leave port in the morning. Tonight would be their last day of indulgence before returning back to the sea.

"Are you sure you don't want any company young man?" the barmaid named Bertha asked for second time.

Eret drew a hand across his handsome, tired features and shook his head. Despite his profession he wasn't the type of man to pay a woman to sleep with him. He still had some morals intact even with the lonely and harsh life he had led.

His thoughts were abruptly cut short at the sound of the brawl outside. It was nothing out of usual for this place until a bright light suddenly flashed through the foggy windows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: A big thanks to ForeverSkies29 who is practically keeping this fanfic alive.**

 **Don't give up: I never generalize people. Most Hiccstrid shippers I know are very nice and open-minded people. But thank you for your support.**

 **Chie: I honestly feel like you are not a Hiccstrid shipper but instead an Eret hater using Hiccstrid as an excuse to hate on Eret.**

 **Stormdragonrider: Thank you for your review! :)**

 **lp24: I don't mind that most stories are Hiccstrid. Most HTTYD fans are big Hiccstrid shippers and it is the canon ship so of course it's going to be that way. This is not why I'm writing this - to try to change the pairing ratio or anything ridiculous like that. I'm writing this purely because Astrid is always forgotten or turned into a villain in almost all the the Hiccup runaway AUs and I don't like that.**

 **Guest: Yet I still have not gotten any in-depth explanation save from one person. Most seems to hate Erestrid purely because they hate Eret. Why do they hate Eret in particular?**

* * *

The bearded man in front of her was half-blind, one arm short and wore gold in his mouth. He had proclaimed himself the local blacksmith of the town and definitely looked the part, albeit a bit younger than anticipated given his severe injuries.

"'ere you go, love." He handed her a newly sharpened battle axe and brushed his hands over his breeches to rid of the silvery dust. "Anythin' else I can service ye for?"

"No, that will be all, thanks," Astrid replied politely. She reached into her pouch and pulled out one of the last few coins she had left. She paused for a moment.

"Somethin' the matter, dearie?"

Astrid shook her head and handed him the money. "I should be on my way now."

It was beginning to darken and the fog certainly made matters worse. Astrid tried to stay in the shadows as she followed the same trail back towards the woods. She had made it halfway through when the waves of a nearby explosion brittled the dry ground. Astrid jumped back, hiding away into a small alley to wait for the dark smoke to dissipate.

In midst of the flames, she could make out a Gronckle restrained by rope. Astrid didn't hesitant as she sprung into action.

-c-

Eret rushed outside to see a brawl building up. The firing had been very quick and targeted, and given his years of experience as a trapper, he was likely to assume the source of it had been a dragon rather than some drunkard.

He pushed past several men while waving the exhaust away and squinted to see a dark shadowy figure release the entrapped dragon. He rushed forth to grab a hold of the Gronckle before it could escape but was suddenly knocked on the shoulder by the knob of an axe. The impact was painful enough to make him loosen his grip on the dragon. He visibly grimaced as he watched it fly off.

He suddenly turned around to address his offender but found him nowhere to seen.

The fog was thick and enveloped the entire port, only ending where the forest began. Despite the blackness of the night, he somehow managed to make out a cloaked person making a sprint for the woods, and hurried to take follow.

-c-

Astrid felt her chest heave as finally arrived back at her campsite.

Stormfly chirped upon seeing her, nudging her face in affection. Astrid laughed and scratched her under her chin.

"We really should get out of here, girl," she murmured. "It's not safe." Stormfly cooed in agreement.

Suddenly, they both heard a twig break and froze up. Astrid grabbed her axe and concealed herself again, drawing the hood over her head and leading Stormfly deeper into the cave.

She waited in anticipation as a young man pushed his way out of the bushes, stepping out in the clearing with a confused frown on his face. He pulled out his own weapon, which happened to be a fine, polished sword.

"So this is where you have made your nest, thief," he hissed. "I will only ask once, where are you hiding that dragon?" His accent was thick and almost foreign to her ears.

Astrid held her breath, hoping he would turn away so she and Stormfly could make their escape.

"First you ruin my trap and try to steal my catch, and then you have the audacity to attack me," he continued out loudly. "Show yourself!"

Astrid found herself in a dilemma over what to do next. She could order Stormfly to take him out but then there was a danger of her getting injured in the process.

Astrid needed to dismantle him first.

"Wait here," she whispered to Stormfly before stepping out into the night.

-c-

Eret saw the guy from earlier step forward while clutching to a large battle axe.

"Where is the dragon?" he seethed.

The person before him shrugged before making a strike at him. Eret jumped back immediately, the blade of the axe having ripped part of his tunic open and left a deep red line on his skin.

Eret raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm the finest swordsman in the Archipelago, mate," he boasted. "You sure you want to challenge me?"

In response, he was met by another blow at his person. This guy wasn't kidding around.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He began swinging his sword, slashing it against the heavy axe head in an attempt to dismantle his adversary while struggling to hold onto his own weapon.

It didn't take long before his arm started to grow exhausted because of the loss of blood. Eret took a deep breath and wiped his brow. "You don't give up, do you?"

Suddenly there was a low rumbling coming from the cave in front of them. It startled his rival more than him and Eret decided to take advantage of that fact.

"After I dispose of you, I'm going after that dragon," he promised casually. "I'm going to skin it alive and sell it."

Blue eyes widened in horror and this time Eret managed to knock the axe away.

He acted quickly next, pulling the cloak back to aim for the neck for a quick, swift death.

He raised his sword up high but then felt it fall out of his grip as he looked down at his stunning thief for the first time.

The person underneath was not one he had expected. "You're a.. girl," he gasped in shock. "Sweet Freyja, _you are beautiful_."

Astrid didn't waste time and sucker-punched him straight in the abdomen before rushing to retrieve her axe. "That wasn't very nice," Eret grumbled, clutching his sides.

Astrid paid him no more mind and tried to walk past him when he gripped her waist. "Let go of me!" she hissed and pointed her axe at him.

"First you need to tell me why you were meddling with my business," he insisted.

Astrid shook herself free. "I don't need to tell you anything," she said with a sweet smile. "Stormfly, come. It's time to go."

The Deadly Nadder peaked her head out curiously and Eret found himself startled for the second time. "Is that a..?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and began loading up the saddle before departure.

Eret folded his arms across himself while watching her.

"If you think I'm just going to let you leave then you are sorely mistaken. I'm Eret, Son of Eret. Last in a long line of Eret sons of Eret. Finest trappers in any land. Although I dare say I may be the finest," he said cockily. "Nothing escapes past me."

Astrid snorted dismissively. "Never heard of you."

His face faltered slightly but he stood his ground. "You are not the first dragon rider I have come across, I know how to deal with you lot."

Astrid froze up and immediately spun around. " _You have met other dragon riders_?" she asked with a glint of hope in her eye. " _Where_?"

Eret found himself about to answer but then changed his mind in the last second. "I don't need to tell you anything, princess," he shot her earlier words back at her.

Astrid huffed, glaring daggers at him. "You are really infuriating you know that?"

Eret smirked. "I think the word you might be looking for is infatuating, and I agree."

She didn't look amused but a determined fire suddenly lit up within her.

"You are going to help me find the other riders," she decided with a clap of her hands, not giving him any room to argue.

Eret furrowed his eyebrows. "And what do I get in return for that?"

"You'll see," she grinned adorably.


End file.
